1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is to provide a compact, fully automatic phase controller for a non-coil armature type generator, to fully, automatically perform voltage, electric current and phase control processes.
2. Description of the Related Art
A known phase controller, as shown in FIG. 1, includes Relay RY to couple a Capacitor C and a Coil L to achieve phase control. This kind of conventional phase controller is very heavy, expensive and cannot automatically control the voltage.